Two Days Off
by sandcastles97
Summary: JD, Elliot, Turk & Carla have two days off. JD and Elliot are busy planning their wedding. Turk and Carla are rushed off their feet with their kids. Will they find time to hang out? NO REAL PLOT. Mainly JD/Elliot fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot, Turk, Carla and I were hanging out together one snowy Saturday evening after work. We all had the next couple of days off and were having a mini 'celebration'.

Elliot, who had been my fiancée for just over 6 months now, sat down next to me on the couch as she chatted away excitedly to Carla about the impending wedding.

"So, can I know nothing about this wedding dress then?" I asked Elliot, putting my arm around her as she picked up her hot cocoa and took a long sip. She shook her head to say no then grinned at me, a small rim of cream from her drink sitting on her upper lip.

"One thing I will say to you JD," Carla interjected, "She looks _stunning_ in it!" The nurse smiled at her friend.

"Well, I have that to look forward to." I smiled as Elliot, who had now wiped her lip clear of cream, kissed my cheek affectionately.

"So, what are you guys going to do for your two days off?" Turk asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to the cake tasting and doing some wedding-y things, and then we're seeing you guys on Monday for the bank holiday aren't we?"

Turk looked directly at me, ignoring Elliot's question. "Dude, I thought you said we were cake tasting next weekend?"

"Yeah I know, um, the thing is, Elliot's parents are in town next weekend and I promised I would be there at all times to make sure Elliot doesn't, you know, kill them. The only other available time was tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Turk sighed, setting his beer back onto the coffee table. "No, it's okay. It's just, when are we going to hang out _together_?"

"Well, why don't you guys go out tomorrow after the cake tasting and I'll come over and help Carla with Izzy and Gabriel?"

"That works for me…Turk?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Elliot."

"It's no problem." Elliot relaxed into the crook of my arm and yawned. "Well, I am _so _glad we have the next couple of days off!"

"Me too!" Carla caught Elliot's yawn.

This sent us into a long conversation about how tiring each of our days had been, and then into who had the most annoying intern. (I won; don't even get me started on Tony Harrison)

At around 11:30, Elliot and I decided to call it a night. We said goodbye to our friends, got into our car, and drove home.

Elliot yawned as we crawled into bed that night. She snuggled up to me and almost immediately fell asleep. I checked the time, '12:00', read the big red numbers on my alarm clock. I sighed, not feeling particularly sleepy.

I looked down at Elliot who was breathing softly in her sleep, her eyes fluttering slightly from time to time. Her left hand was on my chest and she was wearing her big, silver engagement ring on her fourth finger.

It was about 3am when Elliot woke me up.

"JD, wake up."

"Elliot? What's going on?"

"JD you have to look out of the window, it's amazing!"

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "Can I ask what the hell you're talking about?"

"Just come with me!" Elliot took hold of my hand and led me downstairs.

"Babe, it's 3am, do we have to do this now?"

Elliot didn't reply but instead opened our front door and pointed up into the sky.

"What is it?" I asked my fiancée, looking up into the particularly starry night sky.

"It's the constellation Dr Cox was talking about the other day, the one that, if you kiss a lover underneath, promises to give you happiness together for all eternity."

I looked down at my fiancées big, blue eyes; they were glistening with excitement and affection.

"How did you notice it?"

"I may or may not have an app on my iPhone that tells me when it might be out at night."

I laughed and pulled Elliot towards me until our faces were barely inches apart.

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too." Elliot whispered with a smile as we kissed...

Elliot and I walked back up to the bedroom hand in hand.

"Sorry for the rude awakening but that particular constellation is to rare I just had to try and see if it worked."

"It will sweetie, I know it will." I yawned as we got into bed.

I wrapped my arms around Elliot and spooned up against her warm body, smelling her favourite shampoo in her hair, her clothes had a particular smell about them that was warm and comforting yet sexy; it was very endearing.

"Good night." Elliot smiled, closing her eyes once more.

"Night babe." I whispered, half asleep myself...

The next morning, Elliot stirred awake as I walked into our bedroom carrying a cup of tea I had just made for her.

"Morning." I smiled, handing Elliot her favourite tea-filled mug.

"Ooh, thanks sweetie." Elliot smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

Elliot took a sip of tea then placed her mug on the night table next to the bed.

"Well we don't have to be at the cake tasting session until twelve so we could go into town and buy Izzie a birthday present for next week?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Elliot shot me a playful smile then asked: "Are you excited to see my parents?"

I crawled into bed and hid under the covers.

Elliot laughed, "I'll take that as a no then!"

I lifted up some of the duvet just enough so that Elliot could see my look of complete fear.

"Aw, sweetie, don't worry, my parents like you! It's more than they feel for me." Elliot snorted sarcastically as she cuddled up to me.

"They've got a funny way of showing it."

"I know, but we'll be able to use Izzy's birthday party as an excuse to get away from them for a few hours next week so we have that to keep us going."

"Awesome." I said, getting back out of bed and making my way towards the bathroom to begin getting ready.

"You still love me even though you hate my parents, right?" Elliot asked with mock-insecurity.

"Of course." I answered, kissing my fiancée's lips with a smile.

With that Elliot too got out of bed and we began getting ready for the day ahead...

**Thoughts so far? It's quite fluffy but it probably will be the whole way through as I am a HUGE fan of JD and Elliot! This is just chapter one and I'm hoping to introduce a few more familiar faces so give me some reviews on what you think so far and if you have any ideas of where you would like this story to go from here, let me know! **

**Also, I own NOTHING. (I wish)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm excited!" Elliot whispered with a childish grin as we walked hand in hand to the cake shop entrance.

"Me too." I grinned back, squeezing her hand just slightly.

The shop itself was tiny which, I think, made the cakes look bigger and tastier. Good selling tactics if you ask me.

Elliot and I were greeted at the door by a large and over-enthusiastic man in a suit.

"Good morning! Can I be of any assistance?"

"We were looking for Mr Dixon?"

"Ah, Mr Dorian yes?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Come through to the back!" The man laughed cheerily as he led Elliot and me through to the back of the shop.

"Okaayy..." Elliot mouthed to me as we walked into a small kitchen-y area at the back of the shop.

There was a little table in the corner with three chairs around it. We were told to sit there and wait for Mr Dixon.

"Elliot, remind me why we picked this place to order a wedding cake from again?"

"Because, as...quirky as it is, they really do make the best wedding cakes!"

"How do you know this?"

"Sweetie, I've been mentally planning out this wedding since I was a little girl, I've done my research!"

I laughed and opened my mouth to reply to my fiancée when Mr Dixon himself walked in.

"JD and Elliot?"

"That's us." I replied as the old-ish man sat down on the third chair surrounding the table.

"I'm Mr Dixon, but please call me Harry."

Elliot and I went on to try dozens of cake samples until we found the cake we wanted for our wedding. We thanked Mr D-, Harry, and made our way to Turk and Carla's.

"Uncle JD!" Izzie screamed as I walked into the Turk household, Elliot not far behind me.

"Hey mocha cub, how are you?"

"I'm great, do you like my fairy outfit Uncle JD?"

"I love it!" I replied, tickling Izzie playfully until Elliot joined us.

"Aunt Elliee!" Izzie gave Elliot a big hug.

"Hey Izzie! I love your fairy costume!" Elliot smiled at the 4 year old, carrying her through to the main room where Turk and Carla were occupied with Gabriel, their one year old.

Greetings were exchanged between the four of us before we all sat down to chat.

"So how did the cake tasting go?" Carla asked, balancing Gabriel on her lap.

"Really well, we've ordered a cake and decided on decoration and everything!"

"That's great guys." Carla smiled at the two of us.

"So Turk, shall we get going? I've got some awesome stuff planned for this afternoon!"

"Yeah, let's go! I'll just get my stuff." Turk said getting up from the couch.

We all stood to start saying goodbye but Carla had to go and put a sleeping Gabriel in his crib.

I turned to face Elliot, who wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Be good, you."

"I will babe, don't worry." I grinned at my fiancée, leaning down to kiss her.

Turk came back in the room with his stuff.

"Okaayy, get a room guys."

Elliot and I turned to face Turk, arms still wrapped safely round each other.

"I'm just saying!"

"Okay, I'm going now, bye" I said, giving Elliot a quick kiss.

"See you later." she smiled as Turk and I made our way out of the apartment...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I'm not really keen on this chapter but it's sort of filler until I do a longer chapter based around both Elliot's parents' arrival and Izzie's birthday. I keep adding to it but I'm starting a fresh chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

"So man, where are we going tonight?" I asked Turk as we got into the cab.

Turk chuckled, "You just follow me dude."

"I'm glad we get to hang out again you know Turk."

"Me too."

Turk and I drove off into the city center to get our 'bros night' under way...

Back at Turk and Carla's apartment, the girls were being kept busy.

"Aunt Ellie look at this!" Izzie climbed onto Elliot's lap and showed her the picture she had drawn.

"Wow Izzie! That looks great!"

"Look it's me and you, Uncle JD, Mommy, Daddy and Gabe!"

"I can see that!" Elliot chuckled, "What are we doing?"

Izzie seemed to mull this over for a second before climbing back off Elliot's lap and rushing off to her bedroom shouting, "We're at the park!"

Carla sat down next to Elliot holding Gabriel in her arms. "You do realise you're basically my daughter's hero?"

Elliot just laughed and the two women turned their attention to Gabriel who was gnawing at a lego cube.

"So how are things between you and Turk at the moment?"

"Oh fine, we're always trying to find the time to do stuff as a couple but it's not easy with two kids, you know?"

"Yeah, well if you ever want a night together JD and I would be happy to babysit."

Carla took the lego cube out of her son's mouth then smiled at her friend, "Thanks Elliot, that'd be great."

Back across town, Turk and I had bumped into someone we'd rather not have bumped in to.

"Hey idiot."

"Janitor? What are you doing here?"

"Lady and I got in a fight; apparently it's inappropriate to throw stuffed animals at old people."

Turk and I exchanged glances, "It _is_ inappropriate to do that."

"No it's not! Especially if the old guy calls you an idiot, I am _not_an idiot!"

"Clearly..." Turk mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

We turned to walk away from what promised to end up being an awkward situation before The Janitor spoke.

"Do you fellas wanna join me?"

And so, not wanting to be rude, Turk and I accepted The Janitor's offer and we sat down with him at the bar.

"So are you looking forward to the wedding?" Carla asked Elliot as she played with Gabriel.

Elliot looked up at her friend and nodded enthusiastically as she bounced Gabe on her lap.

"Part of me is always concerned that JD will run away or suddenly decide that he doesn't love me anymore but that's a risk I'm willing to take unfortunately. Plus, I trust him; I doubt he'd do that."

"Yeah, I mean you guys have been together for a couple of years now and he loves you Elliot. I think you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Carla. Here, take Gabe, I'm going to call JD and see how they're doing."

After what seemed like an hour long, and very one-sided, discussion about stuffed animal collections, I was relieved nay thrilled to receive a phone call.

"Sorry guys I have to get this, it's Elliot." I said, avoiding Turk's look of despair at being left temporarily alone with The Janitor.

"Hi sweetie, are you having a good time?"

"Sort of…we bumped into The Janitor so we've had to sit and listen to him talk all night. I kind of feel like Turk and I have had no time to ourselves."

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I'm sure you guys can do this again sometime soon though?"

"Yeah, we will. Anyway I think I'm going to call it a night soon before I actually kill myself at one of The Janitor's boring stories about his life."

Elliot laughed, "Okay, well, be nice and I'll see you in a little while."

The call clicked off and I went back to the table where The Janitor was still talking to an extremely tired out Turk...

"So how are they doing?"

"Eh, not great, they bumped into The Janitor so he's kind of ruined their night together."

"Oh, that sucks." Carla muttered, "Okay I'm going to put Gabriel and Izzie to bed I won't be long." She stood up, with Gabriel in her arms, and made her way towards the nursery…

Having finally shaken off The Janitor, Turk and I were feeling too tired to continue on with our night so we split a cab back to his apartment where we could find Elliot and Carla.

The door to Turk and Carla's apartment opened quietly as Turk and I knew that Izzie and Gabe would be in bed. As we walked in the girls turned their heads in our direction and I smiled at Elliot who was looking lovingly over at me.

"Hey guys, did you have a nice night?" Carla stood up to greet her husband.

"Yeah it was alright." Turk and I glanced at each other as I sat down beside Elliot.

"Hey." She smiled up at me as I kissed the top of her head affectionately. She cuddled into me as everyone's attention turned to the movie which had been playing in the background…


End file.
